There currently exists in the market locking systems for cabinet doors, such as those used to secure computer server cabinets, which have two or more locking mechanisms incorporated within the locking system. These locking systems prevent unwanted access to the interior of the cabinet. Typically, a latch secures the cabinet door, with release of that latch dependent upon presentation of proper verification, such as through a key card for electronic actuation or through a key for manual actuation. Upon proper verification, a handle of the locking system is released and, once released, the handle can be turned or swiveled to release the latch.
While there exists many locking systems within the art, the present invention achieves advantages not taught or suggested by the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,681,424 teaches a swivel lock system of this type having a shuttle that is driven by a solenoid in a first direction to secure the handle and in a second direction to release the handle. A stop, whose position is controlled by turning of a manual actuator, either permits the shuttle to move or blocks the shuttle from moving. When the shuttle is blocked from movement to secure the handle, the solenoid cannot move the shuttle from its blocked position to release the handle. The present invention, as described in two embodiments, overcomes this shortfall and other shortfalls existing in the art.